Drużyna Wolnej Woli i wampir Lucjusz
by Auraya27
Summary: Dean i Sam poznają siostrę Castiela - Salomeę. Nie jest to jednak zwyczajny anioł, otóż pomaga ona wszelkim stworzeniom, nawet demonom. Co na to bracia Winchester? Czy będą chcieli ją zabić? Co na to Castiel? Czy nowa postać rozbije przyjaźń Anioła i Ludzi? Odpowiedzi na te pytania przyniesie wam lektura opowiadania. Serdecznie zapraszam :).


**Drużyna Wolnej Woli kontra wampir Lucjusz. **

Czarna Impala mknęła po opuszczonej drodze w ciemną noc. Kolejne polowanie. Dean mimo zwykłego podniecenia czuł coraz większe zmęczenie. Sam zachowywał spokój, co częściej go irytowało. Jechali do Nowego Yorku. Ostatnio było tam kilka niewyjaśnionych morderstw. Oczywiście mógł to być jakiś szurnięty seryjny morderca, ale musieli to sprawdzić, a i w NY nie byli od bardzo dawna.

Dojechali do jakiegoś taniego moteliku. Sam poszedł wynająć pokój, jak zwykle używając fałszywej karty. Tym razem nazywali się Ferguson. Weszli do pokoju, który był chyba najlepszy z ostatnich, w jakich mieszkali.

- No, w końcu porządnie się wyśpię. - Dean z uśmiechem rzucił się na posłanie. Sam przewrócił oczyma kładąc rzeczy na swoim łóżku. Pokój był duży i przestronny. Urządzony w stylu lat '90tych. Dean jęknął zadowolony z miękkości pościeli.

- Idź się umyć, bo już cuchniesz. - zauważył Sam. Blondyn otworzył oczy i spojrzał na brata

Śmierdzę? - powąchał swoją pachę. - To zapach męskości! - odparł z dumą. Młodszy z braci zaśmiał się rozbawiony.

- Tak, nic nie działa na kobiety lepiej niż zapach brudnych gaci i potu. Idę po kolację – wyszedł.

- Tylko nie zapomnij o cieście! - krzyknął za nim.

Dean wstał niechętnie. Chyba rzeczywiście przydałaby mu się kąpiel. Ściągnął koszulkę i powoli rozpiął spodnie. Rzucił rzeczy na podłogę. Ruszył do łazienki po drodze zdejmując bokserki. Wszedł pod prysznic. Ciepła woda spływała po jego napiętym, umięśnionym ciele. Zamknął oczy i odetchnął powoli się relaksując. Naprężone, niemal do bólu, mięśnie powoli się rozkurczały. Zdecydowanie tego mu było trzeba. Zakręcił wodę. Wyszedł spod prysznica zawijając ręcznik wokół bioder. Cichy trzask zamykanych drzwi oznajmił powrót Sama. Zapach hamburgera z dodatkową cebulką sprawił, że jego żołądek zaczął domagać się jedzenia poprzez głośne bulgotanie. Dean wyszedł z łazienki nadal mokry.

- Kupiłeś ciasto? - dopadł się do torby z zakupami.

- Tak, chyba gdzieś tam jest. - odparł zniesmaczony. - Ale na litość boską, ubierz się najpierw.

- Peszy cię widok ludzkiego ciała? - zakpił.

- Nie, ale Twoje mnie brzydzi. - skrzywił się.

Dean przewrócił oczyma. W chwili, gdy Sam zajął łazienkę on naciągnął na siebie czyste spodnie i nieco mniej świeży podkoszulek. Wygrzebał z torby hamburgera i z błogim wyrazem twarzy zaczął spożywać kolację. Gdy zabierał się za ciasto w pokoju pojawił się ranny Castiel. Blondyn podbiegł do niego i niemal w ostatniej chwili złapał go i ochronił przed upadkiem.

- Znajdź Salomeę Pendragon. – wyszeptał nim stracił przytomność.

- Świetnie. - skrzywił się Dean.

W tym momencie z łazienki w obłokach pary, niczym nimfa wodna, wyłonił się Sam.

- Co się stało? - zapytał patrząc na nieprzytomnego anioła.

- Nie mam pojęcia. - westchnął. - Mamy znaleźć Salomeę Pendragon.

- Mówił coś jeszcze? Kim ona jest? - spytał nadal lekko zszokowany.

- Nie, dobrze, że chociaż podał jej nazwisko. - Dean przetarł zmęczone oczy.

Młodszy z braci włączył laptopa. Wpisał w wyszukiwarkę dane nieznajomej. Pierwszym wynikiem był adres prywatnej przychodni lekarskiej.

- Zostań z nim, ja do niej pojadę. - Starszy z braci wstał i wyszedł z pokoju.

Po dłuższej chwili błądzenia po mieście w końcu trafił pod drzwi przychodni. Nie wiedząc czego ma się spodziewać ostrożnie otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka. Przeszedł przez mały, ale ciepły hall. Z jednego z pomieszczeń wyszedł wysoki mężczyzna. Jego oczy zalśniły czernią, co ewidentnie świadczyło o jego demonicznej naturze. W głowie łowcy natychmiast zapaliła się czerwona lampka. Instynktownie sięgnął po nóż. Demon skrzywił się pogardliwie, jednak, co dziwne, nie wyciągnął broni. Zza pomiotu piekieł wyłoniła się drobna, rudowłosa kobieta.

- Schowaj broń. - poprosiła spoglądając groźnie na nieznajomego. - Nie będzie tu żadnych bójek.

Demon posłał łowcy kpiący uśmieszek, po czym pocałował kobietę w policzek i wyszedł. Blondyn stał jak wryty. Skąd ten przeklęty Anioł znał takie osoby? Kim do cholery była ta kobieta?

- Castiel mnie po ciebie przysłał. - powiedział, jakby to miało wyjaśnić wszystko.

Twarz kobiety z rozgniewanej przybrała wyraz zaniepokojenia. Wzrok złagodniał.

- Castiel? Co mu jest? Mam nadzieję, że to nic poważnego. - mówiła zachowując się jak w amoku. W końcu otrzeźwiała. Wbiegła do swojego gabinetu, wzięła podręczną torbę lekarską i wróciła do nieznajomego. - Gdzie on jest?

- Motel „Red Rose" - powiedział nieco niepewnie.

Salomea chwyciła nieznajomego za rękę i przetransportowała do moteliku. Deanowi coś tu ewidentnie nie grało. Skoro kobieta potrafi robić takie sztuczki to z całą pewnością jest aniołem, jednak w takim razie dlaczego zadaje się z tymi przeklętymi demonami? W czasie jego rozmyślań rudowłosa usiadła na łóżku, na którym leżał nieprzytomny anioł.

- Co mu jest? - spytała spoglądając wrogo na braci. Zagłębiła palce w miejscu przy krtani, by sprawdzić puls. Sam spojrzał znacząco na brata. Ten przewrócił oczyma i westchnął. Splótł ręce na piersi.

- Pojawił się tu nagle i kazał mi cię odnaleźć, a później stracił przytomność. Zostawiłem go z Samem i pojechałem po ciebie. - wzruszył ramionami. - To wszystko co wiemy.

Anielica westchnęła głęboko. Chwyciła się za nasadę nosa w geście zamyślenia. W końcu podwinęła rękaw bluzki i włożyła dłoń w ciało nieprzytomnego. W ten sposób mogła bezpośrednio dotknąć jego „anielskości". Czuła na sobie zaniepokojone spojrzenia braci. Westchnęła cicho.

- Castiel był torturowany. Nie wiem jak do tego doszło, bo jego naczynie jest nienaruszone. - powiedziała rzeczowo, niemal zimno. Jedyne co świadczyło o jej emocjach to drżenie rąk.

- Wiesz kto mógł to zrobić? - odezwał się Sam, po raz pierwszy od przybycia kobiety.

- Nie mam zielonego pojęcia. Jedynym sposobem, aby się dowiedzieć co tu jest do cholery grane, jest obudzenie go.

- Jak zamierzasz to zrobić? - tym razem odezwał się Dean.

- Najszybszym sposobem będzie dotyk ludzkiej duszy.

Bracia wymienili spojrzenia.

- Papier, kamień, nożyce? - zaproponował blondyn.

- Zamierzacie grać o to, kto uratuje waszego przyjaciela? - spytała w połowie rozbawiona, a w połowie zirytowana.

- Hmm, no tak. - wzruszył ramionami Sam. - Raz, dwa, trzy. - na trzy obaj wyciągnęli dłonie przed siebie. Młodszy z braci pokazywał papier, a Dean kamień. Blondyn skrzywił się wiedząc, że przegrał. Brunet zadowolony z siebie usiadł w fotelu.

- Więc, co mam robić?

- Wystarczy, że położysz się na łóżku i nie będziesz się ruszał. Aaaa, może zaboleć. - ostrzegła z iście diabelskim uśmieszkiem. Zdecydowanie należała im się kara za tą idiotyczną grę. Dean przestraszył się, jednak oczywiście nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Uśmiechnął się za to szelmowsko. Salomea przewróciła oczyma, jednak i jej usta rozciągnęły się w delikatnym, pogodnym uśmiechu. Stanęła między łóżkami. Jedną dłoń włożyła w naczynie anioła, a drugą nieco delikatniej wsunęła w klatkę piersiową mężczyzny. Dotykanie duszy zawsze było czymś niewymownie cudownym. Jednakże ta dusza różniła się nieco od tych, z którymi miała styczność do tej pory. Była obolała, była zmęczona, jednakże nadal niesamowicie świetlista i silna. Wzbudziło to jej podziw, ale też i żal. Co ten człowiek musiał przeżyć do tej pory? To niesamowite. Starszy z braci zacisnął mocno zęby, aby nie krzyczeć. Anielica zapomniała się na moment, jednak widząc jego ból pozwoliła energii przepływać przez siebie do ciała Castiela. Ten natychmiast otworzył szeroko oczy. Z jego piersi wydobył się głośny krzyk, a ciało przeszył potężny dreszcz. Salomea wyciągnęła ostrożnie dłonie. Do anioła powoli docierał fakt, że jest bezpieczny. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Ujrzał burzę czerwonych loków i uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Sal? - zaczął niepewnie.

- Dlaczego zawsze mnie wzywasz, gdy masz jakieś problemy? A może wpadłbyś od czasu do czasu od tak po prostu na herbatę? - zaplotła ręce na piersi. - Zawsze muszę ratować twój anielski zadek? - spytała rozbawiona.

- Nie przesadzaj, dobrze wiesz jak jest. - westchnął. Z trudem podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej.

- Niestety wiem, lepiej opowiedz co się z tobą działo. Chyba wszyscy jesteśmy ciekawi. - usiadła na brzegu łóżka z wyczekiwaniem czekając na opowieść brata. W tym czasie Dean również usiadł na łóżku. Jego oddech był przyspieszony, a na twarzy nadal malował się wyraz bólu oraz jakby zagubienia. Dotykanie czyjeś duszy było intymnym doznaniem. Zbyt intymnym jak dla niego. Postanowił, że więcej się na to nie zgodzi.

- Obserwowałem pszczoły w Polsce. To fascynujące stworzenia, takie pracowite i wytrwałe. - powiedział z przejęciem. - Zebrałem nawet odrobinę miodu. - włożył rękę do kieszeni i wyciągnął torebeczkę ze złocistą substancją. Anielica spojrzała na niego niepewnie. Castiel, którego znała nie obserwował by pszczół, a już zwłaszcza, gdy w niebie panuje istna wojna domowa.

- Braciszku, co ci jest? - zapytała ostrożnie. - To wina tortur? Co się stało? - przemawiała do niego łagodnie, jak do małego dziecka. Sam poruszył się niespokojnie. Utkwiła w mężczyźnie badawcze spojrzenie zielonych tęczówek. Rzuciła mu pytające spojrzenie. Brunet nagle stał się niemal maleńki, co dziwne, bo to bardzo wysoki mężczyzna.

- Ktoś w końcu może mi powiedzieć co tu się do cholery dzieje? - wybuchnęła z irytacji.

- Pewnie słyszałaś o tym, że uwolniłem Lucyfera, rozpętałem apokalipsę i takie tam. - mówił to lekko, jednak anielica czuła, że ciągle dręczą go wyrzuty sumienia. Przyglądała mu się z troską.

- Nie patrz tak na mnie. - zmierzył ją zimnym spojrzeniem. Rudowłosa uśmiechnęła się jednak do niego przyjaźnie, na co on zareagował cichym prychnięciem. - Chodzi o to, że oszalałem, a Castiel przejął moje szaleństwo, by mnie ratować. - wzruszył ramionami.

Anioł warknął gniewnie. Salomea spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. Mężczyzna ruszał się jak dzikie zwierze uwięzione w klatce. Anielica podeszła do niego.

- Braciszku, co się stało? - spytała łagodnie.

- Sam kłamie! - warknął ostro. Kobieta odsunęła się ze strachu, tylko raz widziała brata w takim stanie i nie skończyło się to dobrze. Spojrzała pytająco na bruneta ten jedynie westchnął.

- To twoja historia, ty powinieneś ją opowiedzieć. - zauważył obronnym tonem. Dean w tym czasie w milczeniu obserwował całą scenę. Jego mina również była nietęga. Castiel zatrzymał się i utkwił swoje gniewne spojrzenie w siostrze.

- To moja wina, że oszalał. To wszystko moja wina. A on przedstawił mnie jakbym był jakimś pieprzonym bohaterem! - warknął wskazując na Sama. Blondyn nigdy nie widział aż tylu emocji w swoim przyjacielu, a znał go już kilka lat. Ale co znaczy kilka lat dla anioła, który liczy ich sobie parę milionów?

- Cas, spokojnie. W takim razie ty powiedz mi jak było. - podeszła do niego ostrożnie kładąc dłoń na jego policzku. Anioł zamknął oczy i westchnął cicho.

- Byłem głupi, Sal. Samuel cierpiał i prawie umarł przez moją pychę. Przejąłem jego szaleństwo, by choć trochę odkupić swoje winy. Upadłem Sal. Upadłem i nie potrafię się podnieść. - wyszeptał ostatnie zdanie. Ciszę przerwał głośny odgłos uderzenia, to Anielica spoliczkowała Castiela. Bracia byli równie zaskoczeni, co on.

Musisz wziąć się w garść! - warknęła gniewnie. - Od kiedy siedzisz na tyłku i się nad sobą użalasz? Od kiedy szukasz wymówek? - spytała już nieco spokojniej. - Wcale nie upadłeś. Ty się po prostu poddałeś. - wyjaśniła z wyraźną nutą żalu i rozczarowania.

- Chyba masz rację. - przyznał.

- Musisz znowu zacząć walczyć. Musisz opanować sytuację w niebie. Dobrze wiesz, że tylko ty możesz to zrobić. - westchnęła cicho. Żałowała, że nie było jej przy nim przez te ostatnie kilka lat. Może to wszystko nie potoczyłoby się tak, jak się potoczyło? Ech, nie czas na gdybanie.

- Ja już nie walczę, Sal. Niech to zrobi ktoś inny. Jestem zmęczony. - po tych słowach zniknął. Kobieta odwróciła się do braci.

- Nie zauważyliście co się z nim dzieje? Nie próbowaliście mu pomóc? Cas oddał za was wszystko. Sprzeciwił się rozkazom, wielokrotnie ratował wam życie, samemu je tracąc. Kocha was. Traktuje jak przyjaciół, jak rodzinę. A wy? A wy nawet nie próbowaliście mu pomóc. - zauważyła z goryczą. Brunet spuścił głowę wyraźnie zawstydzony. Dean natomiast westchnął głęboko.

- To jego wina, musi odpokutować. - wzruszył ramionami.

- Musi odpokutować?! - podeszła do niego. - A może powiesz mi jak odpokutował twój brat za uwolnienie Lucyfera i rozpętanie pieprzonej apokalipsy? - spytała niby od niechcenia. W mgnieniu oka mężczyzna znalazł się przy niej i trzymał ją mocno za ramiona.

- Sam nie wiedział co robi. Manipulowała nim ta dziwka Ruby. - warknął.

- Dean, on nie ma 5 lat, nie jest dzieckiem. Nie może być aż tak naiwny. Wolał wierzyć jej, niż tobie i taka jest prawda! - warknęła. Dłonie mężczyzny zacisnęły się mocniej na jej ramionach. Teraz to już naprawdę bolało. Skrzywiła się lekko. Oboje jednak zapomnieli o tym, że przedmiot ich rozmowy znajduje się w pokoju.

- Ona ma rację. - przyznał cicho. - Nie jestem dzieckiem, nie powinienem dawać się tak manipulować. I skoro Cas ma coś odpokutować to ja też powinienem. A teraz idę na spacer. - po tych słowach opuścił pokój motelowy.

- Widzisz co zrobiłaś!? Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy jak wiele czasu zajęło mi przekonanie go, że to nie jego wina! - warknął na nią. Puścił ją, jednak nadal mierzył zagniewanym spojrzeniem.

- Nie zapominaj, że masz dwóch braci. - westchnęła cicho odwracając się od niego. - Jednak masz rację. Nie powinnam była tego mówić w jego obecności.

- Fakt, nie powinnaś, ale w jednym masz rację. Mam dwóch braci i obu muszę pomóc. - przetarł dłońmi twarz. Nagle wydał się taki zmęczony i słaby.

- A kto pomoże tobie? - spytała cicho, ledwie słyszalnie.

- Mówiłaś coś? - spytał spoglądając na nią pytająco.

- Nie, milczałam.

- Nie potrzebuję pomocy.

- Skoro słyszałeś to czemu chciałeś, żebym powtórzyła?

- Nie byłem pewien. - wzruszył ramionami.

- Właściwie to co was sprowadza do Nowego Yorku? - spytała zmieniając temat.

- Jak zwykle praca. Nie mamy pewności, ale to chyba jakiś wampir. - odpowiedział jej. - Dziś jedziemy porozmawiać z krewnymi ofiar i może jak się uda to odwiedzimy kostnicę, by mieć całkowitą pewność.

- Tu żaden wampir nie zabija ludzi. - odparła twardo. Dean spojrzał na nią z miną wyraźnie świadczącą o jego powątpiewaniu. - Znam je, pomagam im i je leczę. Wiem, że nie zabijają już ludzi. - wyznała. Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi.

- Pomagasz im?! - warknął. - Co z ciebie za Anioł?!

- Jestem lekarzem, pomagam każdemu, kto potrzebuje pomocy. Nie jestem od tego, by decydować kto ma żyć, a kto nie. Od tego jest mój Ojciec, a nie ja. A skoro On nic nie zrobił z potworami to dlaczego ja mam z nimi coś robić? - spytała nierozumiejąc jego gniewu.

- Zdradzasz ludzi. Jesteś równie podła co Lucyfer! - warknął. W ułamku sekundy znalazła się przy nim i wymierzyła mu siarczysty policzek. Dean dotknął dłonią bolącego miejsca zaskoczony jej czynem.

- Nigdy nie waż się mnie do niego porównywać. - warknęła cicho, co świadczyło o tym, że była naprawdę wściekła. - Nigdy nie działałam przeciw ludziom.

- Leczenie potworów jest właśnie takim działaniem. - odparł spokojnie patrząc jej w oczy.

- Potwory również mogą się zmienić na lepsze. Chcesz się założyć? - uśmiechnęła się wyzywająco. Dean zmierzył ją badawczym spojrzeniem. Oczywiście mógł się nie zgodzić, jednak wiedział, że nie przegra, więc co mu szkodziło?

- O co? - zapytał podejmując jej grę.

- O spełnienie jednego życzenia. - uśmiechnęła się lekko. - Bez żadnych pytań, bez żadnych wymówek. Po prostu przegrany robi to, co wygrany sobie zażyczy.

- Stawka była wysoka. Wiedzieli o tym oboje, jednak żadne z nich nie chciało się wycofać. Nie chciało okazać się tchórzem. Blondyn przełknął ślinę. W tym czasie do pokoju wrócił Sam. Spojrzał na nich i westchnął cicho.

- Wy nadal się sprzeczacie? - zapytał siadając w fotelu przy stole.

- Zgadzam się. - odparł Dean ignorując pytanie brata.

- Cudnie. - wyciągnęła do niego rękę, którą ten uścisnął.

- Zakład stoi.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że teraz będę wam towarzyszyć? Muszę pilnować, byś nie oszukiwał. - wyszczerzyła zęby w perfidnym, złośliwym uśmieszku.

- Świetnie, przy okazji ja będę mógł mieć ciebie na oku.

- Sugerujesz, że Anioły kłamią i oszukują.

Mężczyzna prychnął rozbawiony. Ona również się uśmiechnęła. Właściwie powiedziała to tylko po to, by nieco rozładować sytuację.

- Przepraszam za moje słowa. - zwróciła się do Sama, jakby przypominając sobie nagle, że się pojawił.

- Miałaś rację więc nie masz za co przepraszać. Za prawdę się nie przeprasza. - uśmiechnął się raczej cierpko. - O co chodzi?

- O nic, założyliśmy się. - starszy z braci wzruszył ramionami. - Prześpijmy się kilka godzin i ruszajmy na polowanie.

- Tak, sen się przyda. - zgodził się. Oboje spojrzeli na Anielicę. Ta jednak tylko wzruszyła ramionami.

- Naprawdę sądzicie, że zostawię was samych? Nie widzę was. - wyjaśniła ze wzruszeniem ramion. Mężczyźni przypomnieli sobie o znakach na żebrach, które wyrył im Castiel, by ich chronić przed Michałem i Lucyferem oraz resztą aniołów. Dean przewrócił oczyma.

- Mimo wszystko ja zamierzam iść spać. - odparł. Sam ściągnął koszulkę i zsunął dżinsy. Wsunął się pod kołdrę. Za jego przykładem poszedł drugi mężczyzna. Jednak na nim Anielica skupiła dokładniej swoje spojrzenie. Śledziła wzrokiem odsłaniające się ciało, gdy ściągał T-shirt. Przygryzła dolną wargę, gdy ściągnął spodnie. Przeciągnął się jeszcze leniwie. Spojrzał na nią, to co zobaczył wyraźnie mu się spodobało, bo uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. Salomea skrzywiła się mierząc go morderczym spojrzeniem, co go jeszcze bardziej rozbawiło. Opadł na łóżko i zamknął oczy.

- Mogłabyś zgasić światło? - spytał mrucząc, co spowodowało u niej dreszcze, a o czym on doskonale wiedział. Kobieta wyładowała swą frustrację na żarówce, która umarła w feerii iskier. Usłyszała cichy, stłumiony śmiech mężczyzny, na co tylko warknęła.

- Jak małe dzieci. - mruknął z dezaprobatą Sam, po czym ziewną przeciągle. Później towarzyszyły jej tylko spokojne oddechy śpiących. Anielica siedziała w fotelu, co prawda nie należała do najcierpliwszych, jednak to tylko kilka godzin. Z zamyśleń wyrwał ją niespokojny jęk i jakby szloch. Zmarszczyła brwi. Podeszła do bruneta, jednak on spał jak zabity. Spojrzała z troską na Deana. Usiadła na jego łóżku. Delikatnie pogłaskała go po głowie, by odgonić zły sen, chociaż czuła, że to coś gorszego niż koszmar. Czuła, że to smutna i szara rzeczywistość prześladuje go nawet podczas snu. Westchnęła cicho. Głaskała po go po włosach, jednak on miał inne plany. Nadal śpiąc objął ją w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie. Na jej twarzy malowało się zaskoczenie i oburzenie, jednak minęło, gdy mężczyzna przytulił ją do siebie. Fakt, mogła się deportować, jednak czy naprawdę tego chciała? Ułożyła wygodnie głowę na jego piersi i wsłuchiwała się w jego spokojny, cichy oddech. Przymknęła oczy, a na jej ustach pojawił się mimowolny, błogi uśmiech.

Nastał poranek. Ciepłe, jasne promienie słońca wlewały się do pokoju przez niezasłonięte dokładnie zasłony. Najpierw zbudził się Sam. Usiadł przecierając zaspane oczy. Spojrzał na łóżko brata. Widok splecionych ciał sprawił, że tylko westchnął głęboko.

- Ten to nawet anioła potrafi zbałamucić. - mruknął pod nosem znikając w łazience. Cichy trzask zamykanych drzwi zbudził drugiego z braci. Otworzył leniwie oczy i czując czyjąś obecność spojrzał na swoją klatkę piersiową. Rude kosmyki łaskotały go w policzek. Odchrząknął cicho. Anielica podniosła głowę i spojrzała mu w oczy.

- Miałeś koszmar. - wyjaśniła. - Chciałam cię uspokoić, ale ty przygarnąłeś mnie do siebie. - wyjaśniła odsuwając się od niego. Pozwolił jej na to. Zapanowała niezręczna cisza.

- Dziękuję. - mruknął jedynie spoglądając w drzwi do łazienki, jakby chciał wywołać zza nich Sama. W końcu westchnął. Naciągnął na siebie podkoszulek i dżinsy. - Idę po śniadanie. - powiedział wychodząc z pokoju. Za drzwiami przetarł twarz i odetchnął głęboko. Postanowił jednak o tym nie myśleć. Ruszył do najbliższej knajpki, by zamówić coś do jedzenia. W tym czasie Salomea przeniosła się do swojego mieszkania, by się odświeżyć i przebrać. Wróciła do pokoju po kilkunastu minutach. Mężczyźni jedli właśnie śniadanie.

- Zakładam, że zamierzacie przesłuchiwać rodziny ofiar pod przykrywką agentów federalnych. - przeszła od razu do rzeczy. - A skoro mam wam towarzyszyć to musicie jakoś wytłumaczyć moją obecność. Więc pomyślałam, że mogę odegrać stażystkę. - spojrzała na nich pytająco.

- Brzmi sensownie. - zauważył młodszy z braci. Dean tylko westchnął głęboko, postanowił udawać, że nic się nie stało, bo w końcu tak właśnie było. Zmierzył ją bezbarwnym spojrzeniem. Musiał jednak przyznać, że wyglądała całkiem ładnie. Spięła włosy w ciasny kok, jedynie kilka pasm okalało jej twarz. Ubrała się elegancko w białą bluzkę, czarną marynarkę, pasującą ołówkową spódnicę oraz czarne szpilki. Anielica czuła na sobie jego lustrujące spojrzenie. Uśmiechnęła się kącikami ust spoglądając mu prosto w oczy. Ten skrzywił się i spuścił wzrok.

- Jedźmy już. Im szybciej to załatwimy tym szybciej wygram. - wstał z krzesła. Sam z westchnieniem poszedł w ślady brata.

- Zapomniałam ci powiedzieć, że zostawiłeś auto przed moją przychodnią. - uderzyła się otwartą dłonią w czoło. - Zabiorę was, a później pojedziemy już waszym autem. - stwierdziła po zastanowieniu.

- Niech będzie, chyba nie mamy innego wyboru. - zgodził się z nią. Jak mógł zapomnieć o swojej dziecince? Westchnął po raz kolejny. Anielica chwyciła ich za dłonie i mgnienie oka później byli przed jej przychodnią. Starszy z braci od razu ruszył do swojego ukochanego autka. Usiadł na miejscu kierowcy i gładził pieszczotliwie deskę rozdzielczą.

- On wie, że to tylko auto? - spytała Sama.

- Nie jestem tego pewien. Czasami podejrzewam, że traktuje ją jak swoją dziewczynę.

- Salomea się roześmiała. Mężczyzna również. Dean zmierzył ich zabójczym spojrzeniem.

- Marnujecie czas! - warknął na nich uchylając okno.

- Nie chcieliśmy ci przeszkadzać. - uśmiechnęła się sugestywnie. Blondyn prychnął rozdrażniony, ale nic więcej nie powiedział. Wsiedli do auta i ruszyli.

- Sprawdziłem obszar ataków. Nasz wampir poluje w zachodnich dzielnicach miasta. Oprócz trupów jest również wiele zaginięć - zaczął wyjaśniać im sytuację, jak to zwykle miał w zwyczaju. - Pierwsze zaginięcie miało miejsce dwa miesiące temu więc jeśli to rzeczywiście wampir to jest małe prawdopodobieństwo, że odnajdzie się żywy. Proponuję porozmawiać w pierwszej kolejności z jego żoną, a później zresztą rodzin zaginionych. Jeśli szybko się uwiniemy to jeszcze dziś zdążymy odwiedzić kostnicę.

- Skoro Sam jest mózgiem to ty jesteś mięśniami? - spytała retorycznie dusząc się od śmiechu.

- Wkurza mnie. Przypomnij mi dlaczego ją ze sobą zabieramy. - zwrócił się do brata mierząc anielicę morderczym spojrzeniem.

- Bo wszedłeś w jakiś głupi zakład? - Sam spojrzał na niego z ukosa. - Lepiej wyluzuj i skup się na robocie.

- Wygram i wtedy pożałuje. - uśmiechnął się iście diabolicznie.

- Dotarli na miejsce. Dean zaparkował auto pod dużą, zadbaną kamienicą. Weszli do środka i wdrapali się na drugie piętro. Anielica trzymała się za nimi, by nie przeszkadzać, przynajmniej nie bardzo. Zadzwonili do drzwi, które po chwili otworzyła mała dziewczynka. Na oko miała jakieś 5 lat.

- Kochanie, kto przyszedł? - z kuchni wyłoniła się matka dziecka. Widząc mężczyzn w garniturach od razu domyślała się najgorszego. - Idź do swojego pokoju kochanie. - poprosiła córkę. Wytarła mokre dłonie o fartuszek. Dziecko posłusznie, jednak z ociąganiem weszło do swojego pokoju. Kobieta spojrzała na nich pytająco.

- Jestem Agent Smith, a to agent Toucher. - wskazał zapominając o anielicy.

- Salomea, ich stażystka - posłała kobiecie promienny uśmiech przeciskając się między nimi. - Mamy do pani kilka pytań w sprawie pani męża. Proszę się nie martwić, nadal go szukamy. Jestem pewna, że odnajdzie się cały i zdrowy.

- Kobieta skinęła niepewnie głową na ten słowotok nieznajomej. Zaprosiła ich do małego, ale przytulnego saloniku. Na podłodze porozrzucane były klocki i inne dziecinne zabawki.

- Przepraszam za ten bałagan. Prosiłam Katherine, żeby posprzątała. - wytłumaczyła się zbierając w pośpiechu porozrzucane rzeczy. - Napiją się państwo czegoś? - zaproponowała uprzejmie. Mężczyźni pokiwali przecząco głową.

- Chętnie, napiłabym się herbaty jeśli to nie problem. - uśmiechnęła się. Kobieta skinęła głową, a na jej twarzy pojawił się cień uśmiechu.

- Przestań odwlekać. - warknął na nią Dean, gdy kobieta zniknęła w kuchni.

- Nie widzisz, że jest roztrzęsiona? Daj jej zebrać myśli. - Blondyn wzniósł ręce do nieba, jakby prosząc o cierpliwość. Anielica chwyciła jedną z nich i opuściła, nadal trzymając.

- Odrobina empatii cię nie zabije! - szepnęła, bo kobieta wróciła niosąc na tacy filiżankę herbaty, cukierniczkę oraz talerzyk z plastrami cytryny. Spojrzała dziwnie na ich splecione dłonie, jednak nic nie powiedziała. Salomea puściła jego dłoń, a ten natychmiast się odsunął. Dłonie dziwnie ich paliły, jednak żadne z nich nie zamierzało tego przyznać.

- Więc pani Lee, czy mogłaby nam pani opowiedzieć, co się stało? - zaczął Sam.

Kobieta wyraźnie skurczyła się w sobie. Z jej piersi wydobyło się ciche westchnięcie.

- W poniedziałek rano wyszedł jak zwykle do pracy. To niedaleko, bo tylko 30minut metrem. Czekałam na niego z obiadem jednak się nie pojawił. Pomyślałam, że musiał zostać dłużej w pracy, ale i tak miałam złe przeczucia. Postanowiłam do niego zadzwonić. Nie odebrał komórki więc zadzwoniłam bezpośrednio do biura. Jego sekretarka powiedziała, że wyszedł jakieś dwie godziny temu. Całą noc nie spałam, czekałam na niego, ale nie wrócił. - przetarła dłońmi zmęczoną twarz. Od tamtej pory widocznie mało spała, jednak Salomea się jej nie dziwiła. - Odprowadziłam córkę do przedszkola, a sama poszłam zgłosić zaginięcie męża na policję. Sophie nadal nic nie wie. Powiedziałam jej, że tatuś pojechał na delegację i jak wróci to przywiezie jej piękny prezent. - zakończyła swoją opowieść.

- Zrobimy co w naszej mocy, by odnaleźć pani męża. - powiedziała anielica. W oczach kobiety zapaliły się iskierki nadziei. Uśmiechnęła się do niej.

- Dziękuję, naprawdę dziękuję. - powiedziała z wyraźną ulgą. Mężczyźni wymienili spojrzenie, jednak uśmiechnęli się i wstali z kanapy. Kobiety do nich dołączyły. Margaret Lee odprowadziła ich do drzwi. Podziękowała im ponownie i zamknęła za nimi drzwi. Fałszywi agenci zeszli na dół.

- Nie potrzebnie dałaś jej nadzieję. - stwierdził cierpko starszy z braci. Drugi potwierdził to skinięciem głowy.

- Są spore szanse, że go odnajdziemy. Jedyne co wiem, że jest gdzieś, gdzie nie mogę go odnaleźć. Budynek jest chroniony. - stwierdziła sucho. - A odrobina nadziei dobrze zrobi tej kobiecie i jej córce.

- Jesteś irytująca! - warknął. - Przestań nam przeszkadzać, albo cię odeślę i przekonamy się jak na twoje pojawienie zareagują twoi bracia i siostry. - zmierzył ją niemal nienawistnym spojrzeniem. Czuła drżenie swojego naczynia.

- Spokojnie Catherine, on blefuje. Nie zostawię cię. - powiedziała nie dbając o to, czy ją słyszą, czy nie. Sam spojrzał na nią pytająco, na co ona tylko wzruszyła ramionami. Dean siedział już za kierownicą i nerwowo stukał palcami o kierownicę. Wsiedli do auta. Anielica z naburmuszoną miną spoglądała w okno. Czuła na sobie jego spojrzenie, jednak nie zareagowała na nie ani razu. Młodszy z braci westchnął głęboko. _To będzie dłuuuuugi dzień_ - pomyślał.

- Każde przesłuchanie kończyło się jeszcze większą sprzeczką. Oczywiście nie zdążyli odwiedzić kostnicy. Siedzieli właśnie w jakieś taniej knajpce. Dean zajadał się swoim hamburgerem i frytkami, a całość popijał dużym kubkiem coli. Salomea jadła frytki z morzem musztardy, natomiast Sam zamówił rybę i sałatkę. Oczywiście starszy brat mu tego nie popuścił. Parsknął kpiąco widząc jego zamówienie.

- No co?

- Nic. - odparł blondyn nadal z kpiącym uśmieszkiem.

- Lubię warzywa. - bronił się.

- Jasne, laski lubią sałatki. - wzruszył ramionami.

- Ktoś wam kiedyś mówił, że zachowujecie się jak zakochani? - spytała uśmiechając się do nich wesoło. Obaj się skrzywili. - Może dlatego w internecie jest tyle opowiadań, w których jesteście parą. Chociaż dla mnie to obrzydliwe. Zdecydowanie wolę te, w których Dean jest z Castielem. - powiedziała od niechcenia i wzruszyła ramionami. Sam parsknął śmiechem, a Dean zrobił się cały czerwony.

- Ludzie są posrani. - stwierdził w końcu. Anielica wzruszyła ramionami. Namoczyła frytkę w musztardzie i włożyła do ust. Blondyn obserwował ją z malującym się na twarzy obrzydzeniem.

- Jak możesz to jeść?

- Normalnie, to bardzo dobre. Powinieneś spróbować. - przesunęła w jego stronę talerz.

- No nie wiem. - powiedział niepewnie spoglądając na kawałki ziemniaków umazane w żółtozielonej brei. Przełknął ślinę. Wziął pierwszą z brzegu, tą najmniejszą i włożył ją do ust. Przez chwilę się krzywił, jednak bardziej przez swoje wyobrażenia, a nie przez rzeczywisty smak.

- Całkiem niezłe. - zauważył w końcu. Sięgnął po następną frytkę. Rudowłosa uśmiechnęła się do niego promiennie. - Też chcesz spróbować? - spytała spoglądając na Sama. Ten pokiwał przecząco głową i grzecznie odmówił.

- Twoja strata. - wzruszyła ramionami. Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią wątpiąco, jednak nic nie powiedział.

Po zjedzonym posiłku wrócili do motelu. Salomea musiała przyznać, że była wykończona i położyłaby się spać, a to coś, bo była Aniołem i retorycznie nie powinna odczuwać zmęczenia.

- Padam z nóg. - mruknęła opadając na łóżko Deana.

- Ty? - zakpił. - Złaź z mojego łóżka i idź sobie. Mam cię dość. - warknął zsuwając ją nieco i sam się kładąc.

- Masz mnie dość? Czemu? Byłam taka miła i dobra przez cały dzień. - wyszczerzyła zęby w krzywej parodii promiennego uśmiechu.

- I znowu się zaczyna. - mruknął pod nosem Sam znikając za drzwiami łazienki. Anielica rzuciła starszemu z mężczyzn pytające spojrzenie.

- O co mu chodzi?

- Nie mam pojęcia. Na serio, idź już sobie. - szturchnął ją w bok.

- Nie mam mowy. Ja wrócę do siebie, a wy pojedziecie polować na wampiry. Zapomnij! - oddała szturchańca.

- Gdzie zamierzasz spać? - spytał zrezygnowany.

- Z tobą. - odparła bez owijania w bawełnę. Spojrzał na nią otwierając oko.

- Naprawdę uważasz, że po tych wszystkich awanturach zasnę przy tobie? - zwątpienie było wyraźnie wyczuwalne w jego głosie. Salomea oparła głowę na jego ramieniu zamykając oczy.

- Myślę, że jakoś dasz radę. - powiedziała cicho, nie próbując się z nim droczyć.

Dean westchnął kapitulując. Zapadła cisza, ale nie ta krępująca, w której myślisz rozpaczliwie o tym, co mógłbyś jeszcze powiedzieć. Cisza ta była przyjemna, kojąca. Sam w końcu wyłonił się z łazienki, bez słowa położył się na łóżku niemal od razu zasnął. Chyba był wykończony bardziej niż oni. W końcu, czy przebywanie cały dzień z osobami, która skaczą sobie do gardła jest przyjemne? Z całą pewnością nie. Liczył, że chociaż w nocy będzie mu dane odpocząć. Łazienkę zajął Dean. Anielica w tym czasie wróciła do swojego mieszkania. Wzięła szybki prysznic, przebrała się w piżamę i wróciła do pokoju. Chwilę później w samych bokserkach wyszedł blondyn. Spojrzał na nią kątem oka i mruknął coś pod nosem o zawracaniu głowy i zmęczeniu. Rudowłosa przewróciła oczyma. Położyła się na łóżku, pozostawiając mu miejsce za swoimi plecami. Zamknęła oczy i westchnęła cicho, gdy posłanie zaskrzypiało pod jego ciężarem. Nie musiała się odwracać, by wiedzieć, że mężczyzna również leży plecami do niej.

- Właściwie... - zaczęła, a zza jej pleców wydobyło się głośne westchnięcie. - … co masz do mnie? Cały dzień się o coś mnie czepiałeś.

- Musimy o tym gadać? Jestem zmęczony. - mruknął sennie.

- Jestem ciekawa.

- Ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła.

- Pfff. - prychnęła, jednak bez śladu irytacji.

- Pomagasz potworom. Między innymi dzięki tobie tak wiele się ich panoszy na świecie. Utrudniasz nam robotę. - skapitulował i wyjaśnił jej powód swoich frustracji.

- Wcale nie. Po prostu wierzę, że każdy ma prawo do zmiany na lepsze. A oni wcale nie różnią się od was. Wy zjadacie zwierzęta, oni zjadają was. Prosty łańcuch pokarmowy. Nie podoba wam się to, że nie jesteście najwyżej. - zauważyła. Czuła jak mężczyzna odwraca się gwałtownie i wywierca jej dziurę w tyle głowy. Również się do niego odwróciła i spojrzała na niego pytająco.

- Jesteś irytująca. - westchnął przeciągle wracając do poprzedniej pozycji.

- Przyzwyczaisz się. - powiedziała. - Albo mnie zabijesz. - dodała już nieco ciszej.

- Śpij. Dobranoc.

- Dobranoc.

Zbudziła się o świcie. Przez zasłony prześwitywały delikatne promienie słońca. Ostrożnie wstała z łóżka, by nie zbudzić śpiącego mężczyzny. Zniknęła, by pojawić się po kilku minutach obładowana torbami. Przeszła cicho do części, w której znajdowała się skromna kuchnia. Wypakowała jajka, boczek, warzywa, chleb oraz sok pomarańczowy i wzięła się za przyrządzanie śniadania. Po kilku chwilach po pokoju rozniósł się smakowity zapach smażonych jajek i bekonu.

Najpierw obudził się Sam. Przetarł zmęczone oczy i westchnął zadowolony. Wstał z łóżka i z ciekawości zajrzał do kuchni.

- Dzień dobry - powitała go z uśmiechem.

- Dzień dobry - odpowiedział z lekkim wahaniem.

- Głodny?

Mężczyzna skinął z zapałem głową siadając do stołu. To zdecydowanie miła niespodzianka. Anielica postawiła przed nim talerz oraz szklankę soku pomarańczowego. Na jego twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech.

- Wygląda przepysznie, dziękuję.

- Sma... - zaczęła.

- Wow, co to za okazja? - wpadł jej w słowo zaspany Dean. Również usiadł przy stole. Rudowłosa przywitała go uśmiechem.

- Głodny?

- Zawsze.

Kobieta zaśmiała się cicho. Postawiła przed nim talerz z jedzeniem, szklankę soku i talerz z kolorowymi, świeżymi warzywami. Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią jak na wariatkę.

- No co? Nie umrzesz, jeśli od czasu do czasu zjesz trochę witamin. - wzruszyła ramionami. - A jak zjesz ich choć trochę to dostaniesz przepyszne ciasto.

- Nie jestem dzieckiem! - zaprotestował, jednak sięgnął po ćwiartkę papryki. Sam ukrył rozbawienie za szklanką. Salomea uśmiechnęła się dumnie, gdy mężczyzna zamruczał z zadowolenia, gdy skosztował śniadania.

- Cieszę się, że wam smakuje.

Mężczyźni nic nie odpowiedzieli zajęci pałaszowaniem swoich porcji. Po kilku minutach siedzieli zadowoleni wygodnie oparci o krzesła.

- Jeśli będziesz robiła takie śniadania codziennie to jest szansa, że przymknę oko na ratowanie potworów. - zauważył blondyn.

- Śnisz. - puściła do niego oczko. - Skoro już wypoczęliście i zjedliście to weźmy się do pracy. Trzeba odwiedzić kostnicę.

- Fakt. - zgodził się młodszy z braci wstając do stołu.

- A moje ciasto? - spytał Dean. - Zjadłem część warzyw. Kobieta zaśmiała się wesoło, a jego brat przewrócił oczyma. Wyszedł z kuchni, a anielica podała Deanowi podwójną porcję ciasta.

- Mam nadzieję, że to wystarczy aby się pogodzić. - powiedziała siadając na krześle obok.

- Jesteś na dobrej drodze. - puścił do niej perskie oczko zabierając się za pałaszowanie słodkości. Salomea pocałowała go lekko w policzek, po czym jak gdyby nigdy nic zaczęła sprzątać ze stołu. Mężczyzna przez chwilę obserwował ją z zaskoczonym wyrazem twarzy, później jednak skupił się całkowicie na cieście.

Po kilkunastu minutach siedzieli już w aucie i kierowali się do kostnicy. Dotarli do niskiego, szarego budynku. Nie wyróżniał się niczym spośród otaczających go budowli. Weszli przez drzwi frontowe. Anielica przepchnęła się między braćmi.

- Przestań się rozpychać. - warknął Dean, bo uderzyć się łokciem w klamkę.

- Cześć Earl. - powitała siedzącego przy biurku starszego mężczyznę. Zignorowała jednocześnie bruneta.

- Sal? O matko, kope lat. - Earl wstał z krzesła. Podszedł do kobiety i uściskał ją mocno. - Co ty tu robisz?

- Ci panowie. - tu wskazała na braci. - poprosili mnie, żebym omówiła ciała ostatnich ofiar. Mężczyźni jak na komendę wyciągnęli swoje odznaki FBI. Patomorfolog skinął głową i pozwolił im przejść.

- Mogłaś nas uprzedzić, że to twój kumpel. - szepnął brunet.

- A myślisz, że dlaczego weszłam pierwsza i przywitałam się z nim zanim zdążyliście cokolwiek powiedzieć? - spojrzała na niego jak na idiotę, a jej czyny były oczywistą oczywistością.

- Bądźcie profesjonalistami i przestańcie ciągle się kłócić. Prześpijcie się ze sobą i miejmy to już z głowy. Jestem już zmęczony waszymi przepychankami słownymi. - warknął na nich sfrustrowany Sam. Oboje się skrzywili słysząc słowa młodszego z braci.

- Och, jak mi przykro księżniczko. - sarknął starszy, jednak bez dalszych sprzeczek podszedł do jednej z lodówek i otworzył ją. Rudowłosa założyła gumowe rękawiczki. Z chłodni wysunęła się młoda kobieta. Widok odciętej głowy zawsze doprowadzał anielicę do lekkich mdłości. Wzięła głęboki wdech, by uspokoić nieco żołądek. Jedną ręką odsłoniła wargi kobiety, a drugą nacisnęła dziąsło, co sprawiło, że wysunęły się z nich wampirze kły.

- Skądś ją znam. - powiedziała jakby do siebie.

- Dlaczego mnie to nie dziwi? - sarknął Dean, za co dostał zmiażdżony wzrokiem Sama. Bez zbędnych komentarzy zamknęła ciało dziewczyny i otworzyła kolejną lodówkę. Tym razem były to zwłoki starszego mężczyzny, na oko koło pięćdziesiątki. Na jego szyi widniały ślady po wampirzych zębach.

- Niemal książkowy przykład. Nasz wampir jest tradycjonalistą. - zakpił blondyn. Młodszy z braci przewrócił oczyma i prychnął. - No co? To było zabawne! - bronił się.

- Tętnice są najlepszym miejscem. A tętnica szyjna najwygodniejszym. - wyjaśniła.

- Dzięki za wyjaśnienie. - ciągle szukał zaczepki. Salomea spojrzała na niego pytająco, jednak uparcie nie dała się sprowokować. Sam był jej wdzięczny, jednak brunet stawał się coraz bardziej sfrustrowany. Zbadali jeszcze kilkanaście ciał. W większości były to wampiry. Anielica miała złe przeczucia. Wciąż myślała o tym, że już gdzieś ich widziała, może nawet znała.

- Wrócili do hotelu, by przeanalizować wszystkie poszlaki i wytropić to plugastwo. Rudowłosa była niezwykle cicha, jakby nieobecna.

- Więc mamy grupę zamordowanych wampirów. Kilkoro zaginionych ludzi. - zaczął Sam.

- Zakładam, że na swoją melinę wybrali jakiś opuszczony magazyn. - dopowiedział z zamyśleniem starszy z braci. I nagle wszystko zaczęło się jej układać. Wiedziała skąd ich znała. Jęknęła cicho, co przykuło uwagę braci. Ich miny z zaciekawienia przybrały wyraz zaniepokojenia, a nawet zmartwienia. Anielica wyglądała na przerażoną.

- Zostawcie tą sprawę. Sama to załatwię. - powiedziała nieobecnym tonem, po czym zniknęła. Bracia spojrzeli po sobie pytająco.

- Nie wiem czemu, ale mam przeczucie, że zrobi coś głupiego. Lepiej znajdźmy ten magazyn i to szybko. - powiedział Dean, po czym westchnął przeciągle i przetarł oczy. Właściwie to czemu się tak przejmował? W końcu to tylko irytujący anioł, którego poznał niedawno, a czego w dodatku żałował. Blondyn zagubiony w swoich myślach nie poczuł, że obserwuje go młodszy brat. W końcu podniósł wzrok trafiając na jego spojrzenie wyrażające zmartwienie. Przewrócił oczyma.

- Przestań! - warknął.

- Co mam przestać? - spytał zdziwiony Sam.

- Patrzeć tak na mnie.

- Jak?

- Jakbyś mi współczuł i się o mnie martwił, a mi nic nie jest do cholery! - warknął. Sam skinął głową.

- Tak, właśnie widzę jak ci nic nie jest. - odparł cierpko, jednak nie drążył tematu.

Dean zmierzył swojego brata złowrogim spojrzeniem.

- Trzeba wezwać Casa, może on będzie wiedział, gdzie jest. - stwierdził w końcu. Sam skinął głową zgadzając się z nim. - Cas, rusz tu swój upierzony tyłek i pomóż nam. Chodzi o Twoją męczącą, upartą siostrę. - powiedział zamykając oczy. Nim zdążył wypowiedzieć ostatnie słowo anioł już był w pokoju.

- Co z nią? - spytał zachrypniętym, szorstkim głosem. Nie wyglądał najlepiej, ale można mu to wybaczyć w obliczu niebiańskiej wojny domowej.

- Założę się, że ma zamiar zrobić coś głupiego. - zauważył Dean.

- Powiedziała, że sama zajmie się sprawą i zniknęła. - dodał Sam.

- Castiel westchnął przeciągle. - Tak, to do niej podobne.

- Możesz ją znaleźć?

- Ma takie same pieczęci jak wy. Sama nie odnalazłaby swojego naczynia, gdyby musiała je opuścić. - wyjaśnił. Brunet zamyślił się. Teraz przerażenie na twarzy anielicy po tym jak Dean zagroził jej odesłaniem nabrało sensu. Spojrzał na brata.

- Chyba nie powinieneś straszyć jej odesłaniem. - zauważył.

- Zwłaszcza, że ta dziewczyna w której siedzi bez niej umrze. - zauważył anioł z lekkim wzruszeniem ramion.

- Dobra, dobra. Lepiej skupmy się na odnalezieniu jej. - machnął na nich ręką.

W tym czasie anielica dotarła do magazynu. Było ciemno, jednak budynek emanował światłem pieczęci ochronnych. Kobieta skrzywiła się lekko. To spore utrudnienie.

- Lu! - krzyknęła. - Lu, pozwól mi wejść! - wiedziała, że ją słyszy. I rzeczywiście wkrótce w drzwiach pojawił się wampir.

-Lu, wpuść mnie. - ponowiła prośbę.

- Po co? Odejdź. - spojrzał na nią zimno, jednak nie był wrogo nastawiony. Raczej martwy, a przynajmniej bardziej martwy niż zwykle.

- Proszę, chcę z tobą porozmawiać.

- Przecież rozmawiamy. - zauważył. Anielica westchnęła i przewróciła oczyma. Spojrzała na niego posyłając mu kpiące spojrzenie. Ten również przewrócił oczyma po czym przełamał jedną z pieczęci. Nie czekając na anielicę wszedł do budynku. Wrócił do wielkiej hali, oparł się niedbale o jedną ze stojących tam ogromnych skrzyń. Anielica pojawiła się obok niego w mgnieniu oka.

- Więc o czym chciałaś pogadać? - zapytał zmęczonym tonem.

- Wypuść tych wszystkich ludzi. - wypaliła prosto z mostu.

Wampir spojrzał na nią, a w jego oczach zabłysło coś niepokojącego. Anielica, mimo że nie musi się go obawiać, cofnęła się o krok. Na jego ustach zakwitł drwiący uśmieszek satysfakcji, jednak zniknął tak szybko, jak się pojawił.

- Nie. - odpowiedział krótko.

- Więc może chociaż powiesz mi dlaczego? - zapytała coraz bardziej poirytowana i coraz bardziej zmęczona. Męczyły ją gierki słowne.

Mężczyzna przez chwile mierzył ją zimnym spojrzeniem, po chwili w jego oczach można było dostrzec rozpacz. Zamknął oczy, jakby nie chciał pokazać anielicy swoich prawdziwych uczuć.

- Powiedz co się stało. Dobrze wiesz, że chcę ci pomóc. - powiedziała niemal błagalnie. Mężczyzna zmierzył ją wątpiącym spojrzeniem, po czym westchnął po raz kolejny.

- Sal, łowcy. Zabili całą moją rodzinę. Zabili wszystkie moje dzieci... - niemal zaszlochał, jednak męska duma nie pozwalała mu na łzy. Anielica już nie potrzebowała o nic pytać. Wiedziała, że łowcy najpierw strzelają, a później zadają pytania. Westchnęła głęboko.

- Lu, rozumiem co czujesz, ale musisz ich wypuścić.

- Nie! - warknął. - Bez powodu zabili moją rodzinę więc dam im powód! - chwycił ją mocno za ramiona niemal łamiąc jej kości. Kobieta spojrzała na niego w zdumieniu. Była aniołem więc nie odczuwała bólu, jednak martwiła się o Katherine.

- Puść mnie! - szarpnęła się bezowocnie. - To nie na mniej jesteś zły!

Wampir rozluźnił nieco chwyt, jednak nie puścił jej.

- Czuję na tobie zapach łowców... - warknął puszczając ją.

W tym momencie wśród szelestu piór pojawił się Castiel w towarzystwie wyżej wymienionych łowców. Wampir momentalnie przyjął pozycje obronną. Mężczyźni wyjęli maczety.

- Co wy tu robicie?! Mówiłam, że ja się tym zajmę! - warknęła na łowców stając między zjeżonymi mężczyznami. Spojrzała gniewnie na brata. Ten tylko wzruszył ramionami i zniknął. _No tak, najlepiej wpakować mnie w bagno i uciec! - _pomyślała rudowłosa.

- Mamy zakład, nie pamiętasz? - uśmiechnął się do niej starszy z braci, ten przystojniejszy. Anielica przewróciła oczyma, jednak uśmiechnęła się lekko.

- Idźcie stąd. - poprosiła. - Sama to załatwię. Proszę, odejdźcie!

- Ani mi się śni! To ty pozwól nam pracować!

- Sal, odsuń się! - warknął na nią wampir.

- Nie! Uspokójcie się! Proszę. - jęknęła. Nie wiedziała co ma robić i jak powinna załagodzić sytuację. Lucjusz pojawił się przy niej nagle. Chwycił ją silnie i nim zdążyła zareagować przerzucił przez halę tak, że uderzyła o ścianę i straciła przytomność. Dean chciał do niej podejść, jakoś pomóc, jednak wampir zagrodził mu drogę. W mgnieniu oka pojawił się przy Samie i jednym sprawnym ruchem złamał mu rękę, w której trzymał maczetę. Mężczyzna upuścił narzędzie i zwinął się przyciskając rękę do piersi. Po chwili nieumarły kolejnym sprawnym, szybkim i precyzyjnym ruchem kopnął go w twarz. Sam zatoczył się do tyłu. Z jego spłaszczonego nosa płynęła krew. Dean zakradł się ostrożnie do oprawcy i chciał zadać cios, gdy i jego ktoś nagle powalił na ziemię. Inny wampir. Bardziej dziki, bardziej głodny, ale na szczęście mniej doświadczony. Blondyn odciął mu głowę jednym ciosem. Niestety w tym czasie Lucjusz pozbawił jego młodszego brata przytomności. Wampir prowokując starszego łowcę oblizał palce z krwi Samuela. Dean skrzywił się i ruszył na nieboszczyka, który tylko na to czekał. Zrobił szybki unik i niemal w tej samej chwili uderzył go w bok, łamiąc kilka żeber. Mężczyzna stracił oddech i zachwiał się, jednak przyzwyczajony szybko wrócił do walki. Udało mu się nawet drasnąć wampira, jednak ten szybko wyrwał mu maczetę i odrzucił ją gdzieś w bok. W następnej chwili wampir powalił blondyna na ziemię i wymierzył mu kilka ciosów w twarz, raz za razem. Dean słyszał łamanie kości nosa, mógł przysiąc, że szczękę też miał złamaną. Nieumarły następnie zaczął uderzać w żebra i brzuch.

- To za moje dzieci! - warknął wampir. - Zabiliście je, mimo że od dawna nikogo nie zabiliśmy. - po jego policzkach spływały łzy. - Będziecie cierpieć! - zaśmiał się szaleńczo. Już miał wymierzyć ostateczny cios, gdy nagle z jego piersi wynurzyła się czyjaś dłoń. Wampir zaskoczony spojrzał na dziurę w piersi.

- Sal? - wychrypiał. - Dlaczego? - jęknął. Anielica zmusiła go do wstania. - Myślałem, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.

- Jesteśmy Lu, jesteśmy. - szepnęła łagodnie, ciepło. - Muszę chronić ludzi, to mój obowiązek. Przepraszam... - szepnęła mu do ucha. Chwilę później po wampirze został tylko szary popiół. Rudowłosa podeszła sztywno do starszego z braci, bo miał liczniejsze obrażenia. Przyłożyła zakrwawioną dłoń do jego czoła, a ten po chwili całkowicie zdrowy odzyskał przytomność. Spojrzał zaskoczony na kobietę, jednak ta znajdowała się już przy Samie, lecząc także jego.

- Sal? - zaczął niepewnie Dean. Kobieta spojrzała na niego wzrokiem pełnym rozdarcia i poczucia winy. Mężczyzna zamilkł, nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Żadne z wymyślonych zdań, które miały ją pocieszyć wydawały się banalne i głupie.

- To był mój przyjaciel. - powiedziała tylko i zniknęła.

- Wiem, przykro mi. - odpowiedział jej mimo że już nie mogła go usłyszeć. Podszedł do Sama i pomógł mu wstać.

- Wszystko w porządku? - spytał.

- Tak, musimy zobaczyć co z porwanymi. - zauważył młodszy z braci. Blondyn przyznał mu rację. Zabrał z podłogi swoją maczetę, Sam zrobił to samo. Ruszyli przeszukać magazyn. Po kilku chwilach bezowocnego maszerowania dotarli do przestrzeni podzielonej na mniejsze kawałki. Drzwi były oczywiście zamknięte, jednak to żaden problem dla łowców. Wyważyli drzwi i weszli do środka. W pomieszczeniu znajdowało się kilka nieprzytomnych osób. Ostrożnie sprawdzili każdą z nich. Na szczęście nikt nie był wampirem. Stanowili tylko posiłek, a nie potencjalnych członków rodziny.

- Co teraz? - zapytał brunet.

- Musimy wezwać posiłki, chociaż może lepiej się nie wychylać? Wezwijmy policję i zwijajmy się stąd. - zakomenderował starszy z braci. - Cas! Wydostań nas stąd!

- Tuż za nim pojawił się skrzydlaty.

- Już po wszystkim? - spytał jakby niepewnie. Dean przewrócił oczyma.

- Tak, już w porządku. Zabierz nas stąd. - poklepał przyjaciela po plecach. Po tym wszystkim, co powiedziała mu Sal nie mógł się na niego złościć. W końcu byli rodziną. Castiel przeszedł równie wiele, co oni. Anioł zabrał braci z powrotem do hotelu.

- Zadzwonię na policję. - zgłosił się Sam, po czym wyszedł z pokoju.

- Co z Sal? - spytał anioł siadając na jednym z krzeseł.

- Nie wiem, zabiła wampira i zniknęła.

- Jak to ZABIŁA wampira? - przestraszony wstał z krzesła.

- Nooo, broniła nas. - w głosie Deana dało się wyraźnie słyszeć zdziwienie i niepokój.

- Z tego, co wiem Lu był jej przyjacielem. Ona nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczy. Mam nadzieję, że nie zrobi niczego głupiego... - westchnął i zniknął. Mężczyzna został sam. W nim również rósł niepokój. Wkrótce w pokoju rozległo się ciche pukanie. Zdziwiony otworzył drzwi.

- Cześć, można? - spytała cicho. Jeszcze bardziej zdziwiony przepuścił ją w drzwiach.

- Dzięki, bez ciebie pewnie byśmy zginęli.

Anielica skinęła głową i uśmiechnęła się lekko. Usiadła na łóżku.

- Wygrałeś zakład.

- Przestań. Był remis. - usiadł obok i położył jej dłoń na ramieniu. Dyplomacja nigdy nie była jego mocną stroną, jednak się starał. - Gdyby łowcy nie zabili rodziny Lu dalej żyłby, noo egzystował, bez zabijania ludzi. - zauważył łagodnie. Anielica spojrzała na niego zdziwiona, jednak uśmiechnęła się lekko i oparła głowę na jego ramieniu.

- Przepraszam, że sprawiałam tyle kłopotów. - szepnęła.

- To nieważne, lepiej powiedz jak się czujesz.

Salomea wzruszyła ramionami. Odsunęła się od mężczyzny i wstała z łóżka. W końcu odwróciła się do niego i uśmiechnęła, jednak oczy pozostały smutne.

- Wszystko w porządku. - widząc jego wątpiące spojrzenie dodała - Naprawdę wszystko jest w porządku.

- Dobrze, wierzę. - westchną nadal nieprzekonany.

Do pokoju wrócił Sam. Usiadł w fotelu i dopiero zauważył, że jest z nimi anielica.

- Cześć Sal, dzięki za uratowanie nam tyłków. - rzucił lekko.

- Naprawdę niema sprawy. - powiedziała równie lekkim tonem i uśmiechnęła się. Dean zmierzył brata morderczym spojrzeniem. Młodszy się zmieszał.

- Coś nie tak? - spytał niepewnie. Blondyn przewrócił oczyma wydając z siebie niezadowolone prychnięcie. - No co?

- Nic. - warknął poirytowany. Sam już całkiem zgłupiał. Spojrzał niepewnie na anielicę, a ta uśmiechnęła się do niego przyjaźnie.

- Nie martw się. Twój brat - tu spojrzała wymownie na Deana - rozmawiał z moim kochanym braciszkiem. A mnie naprawdę nic nie jest. - dodała z naciskiem na _nic. _

- Musi być coś w tym, co mówił Cas. - zauważył starszy z braci. Salomea przewróciła oczyma.

- Naprawdę musimy to w kółko wałkować? - spytała zmęczonym tonem siadając ponownie na łóżku. Przetarła twarz dłońmi i ponownie nałożyła swój najlepszy, wystudiowany uśmiech. Jakaś niespożytkowana energia nie pozwalała jej na dłuższe pozostawanie w bezruchu więc zaczęła krążyć po pokoju.

- Sam, idź kup coś do jedzenia, proszę. - powiedział stanowczo spoglądając na rudowłosą. Młodszy z braci westchnął głęboko i wstał.

- Tylko nie rozwalcie pokoju. - rzucił zanim wyszedł.

- Dean nadal lustrował ją groźnym spojrzeniem. Ta westchnęła cicho i tym razem pozwoliła masce opaść.

- No, czekam. - rzuciła tylko gotowa przyjąć na siebie wszystko, co chciał jej wykrzyczeć. Mężczyzna jednak westchnął przeciągle, a gniew gdzieś nagle zniknął. Przytulił ją do siebie delikatnie. Ta zaskoczona przez chwilę stała jak słup soli, jednak wkrótce rozkleiła się. Oparła głowę na jego ramieniu i szlochała jak rozhisteryzowana bohaterka romansideł. Dean delikatnie głaskał ją po włosach i plecach. Uspokoiła się dopiero, gdy wypłakała chyba wszystkie łzy.

- Zmoczyła ci cały rękaw. - zauważyła odsuwając się od niego delikatnie.

- To nic. - uśmiechnął się do niej lekko, a ona odwzajemniła gest.

- Poradzę sobie z tym. - zapewniła go.

- Wiem, jesteś silna.

- Nie tak, jak bym chciała.

- Nie możemy mieć wszystkiego.

- Anioły powinny być idealni.

Dean zaśmiał się cicho, a ona wsłuchiwała się w tubalny odgłos wydobywający się z jego klatki piersiowej.

- Żaden anioł, jakiego poznałem nie był idealny, ale uwierz mi - podniósł jej głowę tak, by móc spojrzeć jej w oczy. - Tobie niewiele do ideału brakuje.

Na policzkach kobiety pojawił się delikatny rumieniec. Skromnie spuściła wzrok.

- Przesadzasz. Jestem upierdliwa, zarozumiała, przemądrzała, no i wpycham się tam, gdzie mnie nie chcą. Przecież wiesz, znasz mnie już troszkę. - zauważyła ze wzruszeniem ramion.

- Fakt.

Na te słowa kobieta posłała mu spojrzenie pt. _A nie mówiłam? _Dean przewrócił oczyma i uśmiechnął się szerzej.

- Ale - kontynuował. - jak już wcześniej wspominałem nikt nie jest idealny. Każdy ma prawo do wad i do popełniania błędów.

- Wow, ale z ciebie filozof. - zadrwiła uśmiechając się wesoło. Mężczyzna otarł dłonią łzy z jej policzków. Policzki kobiety ponownie poróżowiały. Musiał przyznać, że wyglądała uroczo, a nagły impuls sprawił, że musnął jej usta swoimi. Kobieta najpierw zamarła i ze świstem wciągnęła powietrze. Z zaskoczeniem otworzyła szeroko oczy, jednak w trakcie trwania pocałunku jej powieki opadały, a wargi oddawały każdą pieszczotę. W końcu oderwali się od siebie dysząc ciężko.

- C... co... co to było? - wyjąkała w końcu opierając głowę na jego torsie.

- Sam nie wiem, ale muszę przyznać, że mi się podobało. - odparł ze swoją zwykłą zawadiacką nutką. Nie wiedząc czemu anielica wybuchnęła nagle śmiechem.

- Coś nie tak? - spytał niepewnie.

- Nie, nie. Wszystko w porządku. - powiedziała uspokajając się nieco.

- Ktoś ci mówił, że jesteś szalona?

- Hmmm - udała, że musi się zastanowić nad jego pytaniem. - Może kilka osób.

- Jesteś niemożliwa. - pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem, jednak uśmiechał się wesoło. Pocałował ją w czubek głowy, po czym oparł na niej swój policzek.

- Masz ciężką głowę. - zauważyła z rozbawieniem.

- A ty pustą.

- Mhm, cóż za cięta riposta.

- Zawsze jakaś. - wzruszył ramionami. Salomea tylko zaśmiała się cicho.

- Za chwilę wróci Sam. - zmieniła temat.

- Niestety.

Spojrzała na niego pytająco, na co on wzruszył ramionami i się uśmiechnął. Anielica poczuła się nagle niesamowicie dobrze, spokojnie i bezpiecznie. Jeszcze o tym nie wiedziała, ale była w nim zakochana. On w niej też, jednak żadne z nich nie chciało się do tego przyznać, nie w tej chwili. Jedne o czym aktualnie wiedzieli i z czym musieli się zmierzyć to rozstanie.

- Już można? - dało się usłyszeć zza drzwi niepewny głos młodszego z braci.

- Pewnie. - powiedziała odsuwając się z niechęcią od Deana. W tym czasie do pokoju wszedł Sam.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadzam. Dean, musimy już jechać. - zauważył cicho, na co jego brat cały się spiął. Spojrzał ukradkiem na anielicę, która obdarzyła go ciepłym uśmiechem.

- Więc musimy się pożegnać. - powiedziała cicho.

- Na to wygląda.

W tym czasie Sam zaczął pakować swoje rzeczy. Wkrótce czekał już przy drzwiach. Dean również zaczął się pakować, jednak wyraźnie robił to z ociąganiem.

- Hmmm, chyba poczekam przy aucie. - powiedział wychodząc.

- Chyba go spłoszyliśmy. - zauważyła z rozbawieniem. Dean wyszczerzył zęby w złośliwym uśmieszku.

- Nie chcesz jechać z nami? - spytał z nadzieją.

- Dobrze wiesz, że nie mogę zostawić przychodni, ale jak tylko będziesz chciał się ze mną zobaczyć lub będziesz potrzebował pomocy to wystarczy, że zawołasz, a się pojawię. - odparła.

- Zabrzmiało to jak w tanim melodramacie. - zakpił.

- Taaa, masz rację. - aż się wzdrygnęła i zaśmiała się cicho. - No, ale wiesz o co chodzi.

- Tak, wiem. Do zobaczenia. - uśmiechnął się smutno. Objął ją i pocałował czule zanim wyszedł. Anielica jeszcze przez chwilę spoglądała na zamknięte drzwi. Zniknęła dopiero, gdy dźwięk odjeżdżającej Impali zniknął z zasięgu jej słuchu.


End file.
